


[podfic] Underground

by erica_schall



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Dreamsharing, Multi, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 02:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erica_schall/pseuds/erica_schall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins, their first night in the mining camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Underground

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Underground](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/78455) by 3_Jane. 



> >> if you like you're stories a bit fucked up, you will love this

  


bare version: **[mp3 (21.5 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iaxkeuk4u917vxi/Underground_\(bare\).mp3)** / **[m4b (18 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3b5n0ytr4bf6a0w/Underground_\(bare\).m4b)**

music version: **[mp3 (23.6 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/p5na1ro1v47xnng/Underground_\(music_version\).mp3)** / **[m4b (21 MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1091j3ffbys9bff/Underground_\(music_version\).m4b)**

or stream the music version **[here](https://app.box.com/s/6xe9dy5olntterj4mwc3)**  


**Author's Note:**

> music credit: 'I sighed' from the Samurai Champloo soundtrack


End file.
